


pray you, love, remember

by wheredwellthe_brave_atheart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart/pseuds/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter and Susan each write of how strange it is to be separated from their siblings, but Lucy looks to Edmund and can't help but feel grateful."</p><p>Peter/Susan, Edmund/Lucy: sometimes, this plotline cannot get out of my head. Sorry if it doesn't interest you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pray you, love, remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Chronicles of Narnia world, created by C.S.Lewis. I do not claim ownership over the word or any characters used. I am not profiting in any way from this work, it is my own invention and for entertainment only, and it is not purported to be a part of C.S. Lewis’s official story line. 
> 
> See end notes for works inspired by this one. 
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's most brilliant play (Hamlet).

Peter carries her all the way from the third floor landing to her own rooms, staggering occasionally and laughing perpetually, until he kicks open her doors and spins her around a few more times for good measure, heedless of her half-hearted admonishments. Indeed, as he lets her down gently, he further ignores her restraining grip on his wrist and runs through her sitting room onto the balcony, calling out his love for her at irrefutable volumes. He revels in antagonizing her, generally because of the results his efforts produce. 

She follows him through the double doors into the cool night air, and carefully shrugs out of her blue silk gown, stepping forward daintily and leaving it to pool in a heap on the floor. 

That puts an end to any shouting on Peter's part. She watches the desire darken his eyes as he turns, and they collide with such force he nearly pitches off the landing. She takes advantage of his distraction and directs him inside her rooms, but they're so intertwined that they fall laughingly onto her bed, limbs tangling and hair flying as they do so. 

She rolls on top languidly and tucks her hair back, before leaning down to kiss him slowly. 

...

"Lucy!" Dalia, one of Lucy's particular court friends, comes running around the corner. "Lucy, you have to come see- oh! Um. Sorry! Shall I-?" She stutters as she notices the way they're wrapped around each other in the gardens.

Lucy laughs gaily and disengages slightly from his embrace. "It's fine, Dalia, what's happening?"

Dalia shifts awkwardly from foot to foot as he nods in greeting. "Oh, well, it's just like you predicted earlier, the Badgers have gotten into all the brandy and they've started talking about dragons, and-"

"Ooh, really? We'll be right along, Dalia." 

The girl grins and scurries off, not wanting to miss the show. 

He has no intention of moving, however, and begins kissing Lucy in earnest once more. She responds for only a few minutes, however, before giggling and whispering, "Oh, stop, let's go see!"

"Alright," he murmurs, without halting his actions in the slightest. 

"Oh, come on, come on, we're missing it!" Lucy exclaims, jumping up suddenly. 

He snorts derisively and grabs her hand. "We're drunk."

"So? So's everyone else, and that's exactly why the Badgers are attempting to breathe fire. Come on!"'

He lets her pull him along, but he still presses a kiss to her knuckles as they stumble breathlessly toward the main ballroom.

...

They're all fractured now - shards scattered to the wind, left reaching and unsure, searching for footing.

Lucy counts the days since they've been back, and isn't sure what they'll do once the days turn into months. 

...

Peter and Susan each write of how strange it is to be separated from their siblings, and Lucy looks to Edmund and can't help but feel grateful. 

...

His heart fails when he sees Lucy tied up by the slave traders. His vision blurs red and he longs to strike, to slice, to punish those stupid enough to capture Narnia's Valiant Queen and try to sell her for coppers. Caspian's hand gripping his shoulder is the only thing keeping him in place. 

She stands there; chin lifted and eyes flashing, brave and bold and beautiful. 

But he knows her too well not to see the tremor in her hands, and the white of her face. 

And three, two, one - they attack.  
He cleaves his way through a wall of flesh and blood and bone of leering old men and leaps up and slices off her ropes, catching her mouth on his and handing her a knife in the same moment.

...

Peter doesn't quite recognize Susan as she steps off the boat and makes her way down the gangplank with Mother and Father trailing behind. She looks older, but not in a way he's seen before. 

But as she catches sight of them all assembled to greet her, she grins widely, hurrying towards him and allowing herself to be swept up in his arms. 

"Well, you'd think I've been gone for years!" she says, breathless, as he holds her close. But there's a happiness in her voice he recognizes from years past. 

...

"Don't you want to dance with someone other than your brothers for once?" Susan asks, and Lucy truly doesn't know how to reply. 

...

She doesn't cry or scream when Edmund shows off his new uniform, but instead fixes his lapel and helps him start packing. 

Susan has been flirting with Peter's entire regiment for months.  
…

The rattle of their teacups is deafening as they all try to ignore the uneven number seated at the table. 

Aunt Polly and Professor Digory try to fill the tension, and Jill and Eustace listen intently; but Peter keeps checking the door, and Edmund’s jaw is clenched tight, and Lucy sighs, closing her eyes. 

When she opens them, Susan still isn’t there. 

...

Edmund sees the pain in his brother's face at this final loss of Susan as the door is broken behind them – sees him collapse inwards and press his lips together so tightly they glow white in the gloom - but then he raises his chin and looks ahead into the unknown as a King. 

Edmund meets his gaze, and grips Lucy's hand tight in his own. 

...

Times flows differently here – past, present, and future are all in a jumble, and sometimes it feels as though there never is a night; just one long day’s journey.

It is as it was, and yet, it isn’t – Cair Paravel stands in its place, but so does Miraz’s castle. They no longer have the same responsibilities, nor the same cares. There are people with them whom they’ve known from different centuries. People are together who shouldn’t be. 

And, of course, one person who should be there, and isn’t. 

…

The weather there is always lovely, but they all maintain the sun was brighter the day Susan came walking gracefully over the far hill among the fields of summer flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought.
> 
> For the Russian translation by allla5960: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3801358.


End file.
